Solo por espiar
by Taturrax
Summary: Mikasa escucha una Conversacion de Armin y Eren cuando va a avisarles que les tocaba a ellos limpiar,pero termina esuchando algo que nunca espero. Es mi primer Fanfic asi que no sean malvados


**Este es mi primer fic asi que si hay algun error no duden en avisarme asi lo arreglo.**

* * *

Todavía sigo sin saber porque el estaba dándome ese sermón,Y porque yo estaba escuchándolo,el era mas débil que yo,podía  
golpearlo y salir corriendo muy fá por alguna razón me importaba lo que Armin estaba diciendo,si no hubiera  
sido porque Jean me vio y me hablo no me hubieran descubierto."Maldito Jean,Ya veras" decía en mi mente esperando que el  
pelirosado Muriera.  
Ella había escuchado perfectamente lo que armin había dicho.  
Flashback  
Yo estaba caminando hacia la habitación de eren y arman para decirles que hoy les tocaba limpiar a ellos hasta que escuche  
algo que izo que me sonrojara.  
-Eren,Cuando te vas a declarar? debes apurarte o si no te la quitaran-Dijo el Rubio-Además todos sabemos que Jean también  
esta enamorado de ella-Al decir esto,Supe que hablaban de mi,Pero no debía hacerme falsas ilusiones,escucharía un poco mas.  
-Lo se pero no se si me aceptara,Además no quiero romper nuestra amistad solo por eso,Sabes que estoy locamente enamorado  
de-no puede escuchar mas porque Jean apareció y me hablo haciendo que Arman y Eren se den cuenta de que yo los estaba  
escuchando.  
-Mikasa,Estabas espiando lo que estaban hablando?-Pregunto haciendo que me paralizara unos segundos,Luego salte al escuchar  
la puerta abrirse.  
-Mikasa,¿Desde cuando estas escuchando?-Pregunto Armin.  
-E-eh no es l-lo q-q-que piensan-Dije tratando de buscar una excusa-Vi una mancha y la iba a limpiar-  
-Vamos mikasa,Eres muy mala para mentir-Dijo Jean ganándose una mira de furia por parte mía.  
-Mikasa Contesta-Dijo Eren un poco enojado.  
-Desde que dijiste que no querías romper una amistad hasta que dijiste que estabas locamente enamorado de alguien,De ahí no  
escuche nada mas-Dije mirando al suelo,Mentí un poco,Si,pero era porque no me atrevía a decir que había escuchado a Armin.  
Fin Flashback.  
Desde ahí me están dando un sermón de que no debo escuchar los conversaciones de los demá y lo decían ellos que  
Siempre se metían en las conversaciones de los demás,Eso era peor.  
Al final de sus sermones por parte de Jean y Armin ellos se fueron y me dejaron a solas con Eren,"Por fin" pensé yo feliz.  
-Eren-Susurre yo,El me ignoro-¿Me dices de quien estas enamorado?-Le dije yo,a lo que el suspiro.  
-Sabia que dirías eso-Dijo el-Peor eso no significa que yo te lo vaya a decir-Dijo el haciendo que me enoje.  
-¿Que tiene de malo que una hermana sepa de quien esta enamorado su hermano?-Pregunte yo,Me dolió habernos llamado hermanos  
Ya que yo estaba enamorada de el y se ve que no lo sabia.  
-Mikasa...Se perfectamente que no me ves como un hermano-Dijo el haciendo que me sorprendiera y me quedara paralizada.  
-Eeehh!-Dije yo demasiado Sorprendida-Q-Que estas diciendo E-Eren-Volví a decir.  
-Peroo...-Susurro algo que no pude escuchar.  
-¿Que?-Le dije,Me miro confundido y le dije de nuevo-Pero quee?-El se sonrojo y no me contesto.  
-nada..olvida lo-Dijo el  
-Dime-Dije yo agresivamente y el negó con la cabeza-Entonces..Dime de quien estas enamorado-Le dije yo con una sonrisa  
maliciosa.  
El suspiro-Esta bien,Te voy a decir las dos cosas-Dijo el sentándose a mi lado-Primero...-Dijo antes de sonrojarse  
demasiado-...T-Tu ee-eres l-la chica de la que e-estoy e-e-enamorado-Dijo el haciendo que mi cara se pusiera roja como  
el fuego -Yy...Que yo tampoco te veo como una hermana-Me dijo el haciendo que casi me desmallara,Era verdad,Era yo de  
la que hablaban.  
-M-Mikasa?-Dijo el al verme casi desmallada-Si no quieres puedo tratar de olvidarme de-el no pudo continuar porque mis  
labios se chocaron con los de el,Se quedo quiero y yo pensé que no le gusto asi que cuando estaba a punto de separar mis  
labios de los de el,El me agarro y me beso mas intensamente,Cuando nuestros labios se separaron por culpa del maldito  
aire aproveche para declararme,Aunque el ya lo sabia queria que lo escuchara de mis propios labios.  
-Te amo-le dije yo a lo que el me miro y respondió -Yo también te amo-Cuanto había esperado ese momento,2?3?4 años? ni  
idea pero lo mejor era que mi sueño se había lo iva a pensar,

Solo por Espiar,Consegui una declaracion

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado,Gracias por leer y si hay algun error avisenme por favor**


End file.
